


The Black

by ItsKindOfABadHabit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Breathplay, Corruption, Don't Judge Me, Forced Orgasm, Inspiration from Venom!, Jockstraps, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Mindfuck, Orgasm Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slime, Slime Monster/Demon, Tentacles, Top Theo, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKindOfABadHabit/pseuds/ItsKindOfABadHabit
Summary: Theo's ambition lands him in the clutches of a creature from which there's no escape.  Though, when you get down to it, they're actually quite perfect for each other...  Together, will they be able to catch a True Alpha?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my part to contribute to a genre that I firmly believe is seriously underdeveloped. What can I say, I'm weird. Oh, and my beta reader has a thing for jockstraps. No really, I blame him for at least some of this. Okay, fine, it's mostly my fault. ;-)
> 
> Seriously, thank you!

Theo Raeken was all but drumming his fingers on the table with impatience as he waited for the Dread Doctors to leave for the night.  They were still creeping about Beacon Hills, checking on their “experiments.”  Theo supposed he should be grateful that the Doctors were doing much of the footwork for creating a pack but Theo was, by nature, impatient.  He felt much better taking matters into his own hands.  
  
“Do not deviate from the plan,” the Surgeon commanded as though he could read Theo’s mind.  
  
Theo merely snorted.  “The ‘plan’ better hurry the hell up,” he muttered by way of reply.  
  
If the Surgeon and Pathologist heard him, they gave no indication.  They left the room without so much as a backward glance.  
  
The Geneticist paused for a moment at the door.  “Do not enter the back room,” he commanded in a gravely voice.  
  
Theo looked up from where he had been examining his claws, which he was casually extending and retracting.  “Whatever do you mean?” he simpered.  
  
The Geneticist took a step toward him, almost threateningly.  “The back room,” he repeated.  “What that chamber contains is not for you.  You will not find answers to your questions there,” he intoned.  
  
After a pause, Theo answered in a low voice.  “If you would let me help you, perhaps we could all reach our goals sooner.”  
  
The monstrosity known as the Geneticist was unfazed.  “I assure you, it is for your own...safety...that we command this.  Do not disobey.”  Then the Geneticist turned and followed his companions out into the night.  
  
Theo lifted his chin ever so slightly challenge.  I don’t need your protection - the thought almost made it past his lips, but thankfully he caught himself.  
  
There was no doubt in Theo’s mind that the Dread Doctors were helping him in his quest to defeat Scott McCall and his pack simply as a means to their own nefarious ends.  The Doctors owed Theo nothing - this was simply a temporary, convenient alignment of goals.  And so Theo knew that it wasn’t for his “protection” that he was being kept from the lab’s back room.  
  
No, whatever was there was being kept from him for some other reason.  And Theo didn’t appreciate the Doctors making decisions for him.  
  
Theo leapt up from the card table that he had been seated at with a snarl, and his claws left angry gouges behind in their wake.  Telling Theo not to do something was usually a good way of getting him to do exactly that.  “I don’t need to be fucking babysat,” he snarled to himself.  
  
Right now Theo wanted any advantage over Scott that he could get.  And he did not appreciate someone else taking cards off of the table for him, so to speak.  Even if those others were the Dread Doctors.  
  
The Dread Doctors would be out all night, Theo knew.  He would have plenty of time to take a look at that “back room,” and determine for himself if there was anything useful inside.  
  
\---  
  
The “back room” was an antechamber off of the main lab, sealed off behind a door that Theo had never really seen open.  Via overheard conversations, Theo knew that the door was only locked with a simple, run-of-the-mill keyed bolt.  The room’s contents had their own securities.  
  
It was a simple matter to pick the lock.  Tempted though he was to simply snap the doorknob off with brute strength, Theo knew that sometimes subtlety was the better option.  
  
The door swung outwards, towards Theo and into the main lab.  The door was designed to keep things in, not out, Theo noticed - no hinges on the inside for someone...or something to pull the pins from.    
  
Even though he knew he was completely alone, Theo still glanced back over his shoulder.  The Dread Doctors were gone - but Theo still felt like he was being watched.  
  
It was dark inside.  Theo felt along the wall to his right and thankfully found a switch.  He clicked it on, half expecting the place to be illuminated by a dingy, single bulb.  
  
Theo, who didn’t exactly consider himself to be faint of heart, nearly recoiled at what he saw.  
  
For all of the horrors that the room contained, at least it wasn’t dark.  The space was well lit, no doubt so that the Doctors could work effectively.  But the light cast into sharp relief a cornucopia of the strange and terrible.  Glass jars contained organs and other body parts.  One wall was hung with dried herbs and dried...other things that Theo didn’t care to try to identify.  A row of what appeared to be potted carnivorous plants was on a bench beneath grow lights - their nature revealed by the blood dripping from clenched pods that where the size of Theo’s head.  Even now, one of the pods twitched as whatever was inside continued to struggle.  
  
Other unspeakable things vied for Theo’s attention.  But the worst thing was the sense that something was observing him.  With no one else around to see, Theo allowed himself to shudder.  
  
Along the back wall was the notebooks that Theo knew to be his best chance of divining anything useful for his purposes, and the chimera began to quickly make his way over to them.  Theo had a feeling that he should probably get out of here as quickly as he could.  
  
Movement on a shelf caught his eye, something beside what honestly looked like the skull of a small dinosaur.  Inside a large glass jar, similar to a kitchen storage jar, was some kind of black...substance.  Theo could have sworn he saw the contents of the jar shift on their own, and he couldn’t help but lean in closer.  What was it, he wondered.  Of course the Dread Doctors wouldn’t label the damn thing.  
  
Just as Theo was about to conclude that he had imagined things, the black slime inside the jar shivered.  An inky bubble formed on the surface and expanded for a few seconds before finally popping.  
  
And then the entire contents of the jar moved, sliding up the side of the container towards him as though an invisible hand was tilting the jar.  
  
Theo was struck by the distinct feeling that whatever was inside of the jar wanted to get out, to get to him.  
  
He took a step back, and the contents of the jar slid back to level.  
  
“Not touching that,” he said to himself.  He then cast his gaze back towards what he knew would be the Dread Doctors’ notebooks.  The answers that he sought in this room would be summarized there.  “Hurry up, Raeken,” he muttered as he took a step back from the shelf of horrors.  
  
As Theo began rifling through the Doctors’ notes, what at first looked like another bubble began to form on the surface of the black slime.  But this “bubble” didn’t pop.  It formed a pupil, which focused intently on the back of the young chimera...and then it blinked.  
  
\---  
  
The creature in the jar wasn’t nearly as contained as the Dread Doctors thought it was.  While the Doctors thought they were studying and experimenting on it, in reality the creature was simply biding its time, waiting for a suitable host.  It was hundreds of years old - it had no issue with being patient.  The Doctors were utterly foolish, having no comprehension at all of what they were dealing with.  
  
Now, the creature liked what it saw, and it knew that its patience was about to be rewarded.  The male that had wandered into the room was perfect.  Positively ripe...  He was young, and strong - the way his muscles shifted and moved beneath his clothes made that obvious.  It was a shame that the boy’s shapely rear was concealed beneath those tight pants - all of his clothing would have to go eventually.  Hunting would be so much easier if all of the prey was naked.  Still, it would be fun to take this one.  
  
The boy’s mind was a beautiful thing, too.  So much pride and ambition - yes, these things could be worked with.  Shaped and molded to serve the creature’s purposes.    
  
And even better, he seemed...more than human.  The first tender explorations of the boy’s mind proved that, even if he wasn’t a supernatural thing, he was certainly not just human.  That would make him even more delicious.  
  
With a soft plop the eyeball was sucked back into the black goo, and the entire mass began to creep up the sides of the jar again.  The lid’s seal would be difficult to dissolve, but it was an entirely surmountable obstacle.  Besides, it was time.  Prey was close at hand.  
  
\---  
  
Theo was so intent on studying the Dread Doctor’s notes that he didn’t hear the soft sizzling noise.  Not at first, anyway.  It was the faint smell of burnt rubber that finally got his attention.  
  
Well, that and the sudden feeling that he was being stalked.  That sensation in the back of his mind that the balance of power in the room had shifted, and not in his favor.  
  
His claws extended as Theo turned around, expecting a fight.  But what he saw froze him in place.  
  
It looked like someone had uncapped an oil well inside that small jar.  Black slime didn’t so much ooze out of it, it practically gushed.  The seal had been completely eaten away, leaving the lid lose.  Eventually the metal latch lost it’s grip on the lid, which flew open and allowed even more of the sludge to overflow the container, slide down the shelf, and flow into the growing slick on the floor.  
  
It didn’t stop!  Theo tilted his head in confusion.  In the midst of danger, Theo’s mind was hung up on the fact that there seemed to be way more fluid coming out of that jar than it’s volume would suggest it contained.  Like some kind of disgusting magic trick the black slime just kept flowing, long after the jar should have been emptied.  
  
“Crap, crap” Theo muttered, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts.  His mind seemed fuzzy, like he had to work to get his flight-or-fight response in gear.  Fangs and claws probably wouldn’t cut it here - literally and figuratively.  So it was really time to go, then.  
  
When Theo made to edge around the black pool on the floor, the liquid flowed across the ground to cut him off.  
  
“What the fuck...?” Theo growled.  He moved the opposite way and got the same results.  The slime kept cutting him off from the door.  
  
Now Theo was getting really worried.  Whatever this mess was, it was sentient.  And it didn’t seem to want him to escape.  
  
A bulge began to form in the center of the slick, like something was rising up from inside it.  Theo took a step back and his blue eyes darted desperately around the room, frantically searching for an escape path.  
  
Theo wasn’t expecting it when the blob on the floor shivered and then launched a part of itself at him, like some kind of gross black loogie.    
  
“Shit!” Theo yelped as the slime ball struck him in the chest.  He immediately felt heat and moisture through his shirt, along with the sound and smell of something burning.    
  
“Fuck!” Theo yelled as be backpedaled into the desk behind him.  The chimera quickly stripped his shirt off, fearing that whatever was eating at his clothes would start burning his skin.  He threw the sodden garment away and frantically patted at his chest, afraid that he would find the slime eating into his flesh.  
  
The shirt landed with a sodden smack and was soon dissolved, but other than a thin film of gross slime and a slight tingling sensation, Theo was relieved to find that he himself was unhurt.  Whatever the thing was, it didn’t seem to be harmful to flesh.  
  
At this point Theo didn’t care what this thing was, he just wanted to get the hell away from it.  It was time to make a decision.  He quickly gauged the distance across the pool on the floor, and before Theo could talk himself out of it he ran forward and took a flying leap across the slime beast.  If only he could make it to the door...  
  
His jump would have earned him top commendations for track and field day at school, but the slime creature would not be denied.  A tentacle of goo shot up from the pool and latched onto Theo’s trailing foot, and he could already hear and smell it eating away at his sneaker.  It gave a yank, pitching Theo forward and causing him to land painfully hard on his hands and knees.  
  
“No...no!” Theo snarled as he surged forward, desperate to escape as he felt the slime drag him backwards.  Another tentacle erupted from the main pool and caught his other ankle, and together they almost caused Theo to fall onto his belly.  The goo had now dissolved through one of this shoes, and he cringed as he felt the slime settle around his bare ankle.  
  
Now thin tendrils of slime were creeping around and up Theo’s calves, eating through his jeans and leaving his skin tingling in their wake.  “Hey!” Theo screams as he struggled.  “Help!”  But there was no one around to hear his cries.  
  
Theo rested on all fours for a moment as he contemplated his situation, his stomach heaving in and out with his frantic breaths.  Now that he was mostly trapped, the slime’s advances around his legs slowed.  But they didn’t stop.  Theo’s sneakers were completely gone by now - the feeling of the goo sliding between his toes and over his feet was revolting.  
  
The jeans around his lower legs were pretty much ruined by this point, but whatever the slime was, it didn’t seem to be hurting him other than the tingling, sticky sensation that he felt.  How something could be both slippery and sticky was a question to be pondered at another time.  
  
His mind felt muddled, like he was drunk.  Theo blinked rapidly when he realized that he had just spaced out for a moment.  “Gotta...get out of here,” he panted.  
  
Something definitely wasn’t right, beyond the obvious messy situation that Theo now found himself in.  He couldn’t think clearly!  Every time he tried to form a coherent idea, tried to focus in on any kind of meaningful effort to get away, something foreign seemed to suppress the thought inside his brain.  
  
The ooze was creeping up his thighs now, and with another burst of strength Theo tried to get away again.  The slime gurgled almost angrily, and two offshoots from the main mass leapt forward and captured Theo’s wrists as well, keeping his hands pressed to the floor.    
  
Now he was well and truly pinned in place.  Along with a feeling of helplessness, Theo also felt the first pangs of arousal course through him, as though it was the fear that was slowly turning him on.  Theo had always been one to get off on domination - but this was perhaps the first time that he was the one who was going to be dominated.  
  
As if to confirm the oily creature’s nefarious intentions, several thin tentacles rose up between Theo’s legs, seemingly zeroing in on his groin.  Some slithered around the waistband of his jeans to begin the process of dissolving the clothing, and Theo gasped and sucked his stomach in when he felt the slime touch the skin of his lower belly.  He outright moaned when he felt an oily appendage press against his slowly hardening bulge.  
  
“Nooooo...,” he groaned as he felt his jeans and underwear give way.  Thin tentacles, somehow solid when they wanted to be, coiled around and through holes in his ruined jeans and stripped them from his lower body.  Theo’s shredded underwear got caught on his dick as it was dragged away, causing his hardening member to bounce and smack up against his abs, leaving a smear of precum in his thin treasure trail.  
  
Distantly, in the far back of his mind, Theo noted that he usually never started leaking this soon.  Not even counting the fact that he shouldn’t be as turned on by his predicament as he was.  The black slime had to be doing something to his mind.  Sexual energy was one of the most powerful things in the supernatural world, but never would Theo have imagined that it would be used against him like this.  
  
The black ooze slowed, but it never stopped its advance.  It was now slithering up Theo’s forearms, too.  Thin tendrils stroked the inside of his elbows before almost reverently caressing the curve of his straining biceps, even as Theo’s wrists were completely covered by the slime.  
  
Ropes of the black slime were tightening around his trembling thighs as well.  Theo’s head hung low between his shoulders, and he could only watch helplessly as the oily tentacles advanced up his legs, drawing closer and closer to his groin.  His cock was heavy and fully hard now, and as Theo stared another drop of pearly precum formed at the flushed tip.  
  
Theo groaned in simultaneous relief and anguish when the tendrils advancing up his lower body finally began to wrap around his balls.  “Fuck...,” he breathed as the creature also began to bind and cover his cock.  The tingling sensation combined with tightening pressure around his member caused Theo to buck his hips, seeking friction that he couldn’t find.  When the black reached the tip of his cock it absorbed the precum there, and the creature shivered as if in delight.  The slime then began to squeeze Theo’s thick cock, trying to milk him for more.  
  
The thought that he shouldn’t be enjoying his peril nearly as much as he was did cross his mind, but it was swiftly pushed away.  
  
Rivulets of black slime had passed his upper arms and began to loop around his shoulders.  The black started to spread out like veins across Theo’s broad chest, and his breath hitched when the tendrils found his nipples.  It felt like two talented mouths were sucking and biting at his chest, teasing his nipples into hard peaks.  A few of his previous lovers had paid attention to his nipples, but nothing felt as divine as the treatment he was receiving now.  It was as if the slime creature was worshipping Theo, almost subliminally feeding into his narcism.    
  
Oily tentacles branched away from the main mass around Theo’s legs and slid upwards to cup the curve of his plump ass.  Theo whimpered when he felt the tendrils stick to his skin and knead his taut muscles, working to slowly and relentlessly spread his ass cheeks apart.  He could only moan helplessly as he felt the slime creature’s tentacles creep nearer and nearer to his asshole, and Theo was both filled with dread and anticipation at the impending penetration.    
  
Somehow not knowing exactly what the creature intended to do to him only served to heighten Theo’s arousal.  
  
Theo whimpered when he felt the creature’s first tentative licks against his entrance.  His back bowed almost reflexively, like he couldn’t make up his mind whether or not to thrust back against the touches against his hole or forward into the tight grip around his aching cock.  
  
Tentacles of slime had encircled Theo’s waist and neck by now, though the boy was mostly oblivious to it by this point.  Tendrils were sliding over Theo’s stomach and up his back, slowly spreading like a black web across his muscular body, forming a snare that he would never be able to escape from.  
  
“Ungh, fuck...,” Theo breathed when a tentacle breached his entrance.  It was thin and moved almost teasingly slow, but it was also relentless in its steady invasion.  Theo’s muscles rippled reflexively, but the invading appendage was unfazed.  Panic flared briefly in his mind, but the foreign presence snuffed it out.  
  
_Let me in,_ a voice inside of Theo’s head intoned as the tendril penetrating his ass continued to burrow deeper.  Theo groaned as he felt the tentacle begin to expand inside of him.  _It will be better for you if you do not resist._  
  
“What...what are you?  Who are you?” Theo asked.  “Ungh...yes!” he gasped as the slime around his cock and balls constricted.  The grip around his shaft moved in a ripple from the base to the tip of his hard dick, edging him closer and closer to orgasm.  
  
_I have no name.  I have no need for one,_ the creature replied.  _As for what I am, yo will experience that soon enough._   The ooze around Theo’s neck began to tighten, even as more tendril branched upwards to cup his jaw and slither around the shells of his ears.  
  
Theo’s blue eyes flared wide in panic as his breath was slowly cut off.  “Ack...help!” he wheezed.  He struggled to break free, but the creature kept him pinned on all fours.  “I can’t...,” he begged.  I can’t breathe, he finished silently in his mind.  
  
_You must give me what I want,_ the black creature replied.  
  
“What...what do you...want?” Theo choked out.  “Ah...!” he exclaimed when tentacle in his ass pressed against his prostate.  The tentacles of slime around his waist and hips tightened, as if to further drive home the point that he was being fucked and owned.  Theo both hated and loved it.  
  
_Cum for me,_ the voice intoned inside of Theo’s head, and the command was punctuated with yet another stroke of the boy’s achingly hard cock.  _When we fully bond, you will understand._  
  
Theo could only gasp inarticulately in response.  The mass around his neck loosened just enough for him to suck in a few tiny breaths.  But the relief didn’t last long - the tendrils constricted Theo’s throat again, only allowing him to take in just enough air to not pass out.  The asphyxiation and helplessness only served to heighten his arousal.  
  
As Theo was pondering what the creature had said, the slime around his neck began to move up his throat and over his jaw.  Theo clamped his mouth shut just as the ooze covered his lips, making it so that he could only breathe through his nose.  
  
It was all too much...  The tentacle stuffed in his ass felt like it was getting thicker and thicker, and it was pounding out a merciless rhythm against his prostate. The constant, massaging grip around his cock was bringing him closer and closer to blowing his load.  In the back of his mind Theo had the faintest idea that cumming would be bad for him...but yet the urge to let go was all but irresistible.  
  
_Yessss,_ the voice in Theo’s mind intoned.  _Submit.  Complete the bond with me.  Be mine..._  
  
Theo whimpered and shook his head, but in response the slime creature simply renewed its sexual assault on the chimera’s body.  Theo could only clench his hands and arch his back as he took everything that the creature dished out.  
  
_I will grant you power,_ the black creature hissed in Theo’s mind.  _I can g_ _ive you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination._   A contraction rippled through the slime that was wrapped around Theo’s cock, stroking him in a facsimile of the world’s most talented hand.  The feeling almost pushed him over the edge.  _You will never be wanting for anything._  
  
Why...  Theo struggled to form the question in his mind.  Why are you doing this to me?  
  
The answer wasn’t in the form of a voice, it was more like...an understanding.  Like the answer was right there in Theo’s brain, and he didn’t even know it was there until he asked the question.  It was a parasite, Theo realized.  An ancient creature that fed off of its host - fed off of sexual energy, among other things.  Theo was to be nothing more than its meat puppet, and that thought terrified him.  
  
With a surge of emotion that was repulsively condescending, the creature assured Theo that the experience would be, at the very least, pleasurable.  To further prove its point the creature suckled and squeezed at Theo’s nipples, causing him to wail through his gag.  
  
_Now you will be mine._  
  
It was the only warning Theo got before the tentacle in his ass slammed against his prostate, and the tentacles around his dick tightened in a spiral from base to tip.  The tendrils swiftly stroked the weeping crown of Theo’s member, and then several thin appendages dipped into his slit and pushed their way down into his cock, as though they were tired of waiting for him to cum and would just as soon take it for themselves.  The action ripped the orgasm from his body.  
  
Theo came so hard that it hurt.  Every muscle in his body seized up from the force of his orgasm, and if his hands and knees hadn’t been stuck to the floor Theo would have surely fallen over.  His balls emptied themselves of his load, and Theo’s blue eyes rolled back in his head as the ooze around his cock practically suctioned his seed from his body.  
  
With every pulse of his cock the grip around his throat tightened.  Theo only realized it when he went to try and suck in a breath through his nose.  His eyes flew back open when he realized that there was no breath to be had for him, and soon enough darkness descended over his consciousness as he finally passed out.  
  
\---  
  
Theo regained consciousness slowly.  As awareness slowly returned to him, he realized that he was not exactly alone in his own mind anymore.  _Good, you are awake._  
  
The memory of being smothered and...raped by the slime creature returned full force, and Theo gasped.  He went from lying on his side on the concrete floor to bolt upright in an instant, his gaze darting about the room as he searched for his enemy.  There was no sign of the creature anywhere.  
  
_I am right here, boy,_ the voice boomed in Theo’s mind.  _All around you.  Inside you.  We are one, now._  
  
Theo noticed then that he was wearing clothes again.  Only...they weren’t the clothes that he had put on that morning.  His sneakers, jeans, the shirt he was wearing - it was all black as midnight.  “What have you done to me?” Theo demanded as he shakily climbed to his feet.  
  
_I made you better,_ the creature responded.  _You are now my surrogate in this world.  You will be the host that does my bidding.  You will help me spread my kind._  
  
Theo’s mind was swirling, and he almost lost his balance.  “I don’t understand.  What...does that mean?”  Theo shook his head as he struggled to comprehend what the creature was saying.  “I don’t...I don’t serve anyone!  Get out of my head!”  
  
The creature simply laughed.  _Foolish child, you will never be rid of me.  Only Death can separate us now.  Until then, I am with you forever.  Your life is not your own anymore.  You belong to me.  Your body, your thoughts...I own the all of you now._  
  
Theo was well on his way to panicking, now.  There...there must be a way to fix this!  The Doctors, they’ll know what to do!  A fierce determination boiled up inside of him, and Theo growled.  “I’ll kill you,” he snarled.  “I’ll destroy you, send you back to wherever the hell you came from!”  
  
A bolt of searing, white hot pleasure surged through Theo’s body, causing his knees to buckle - Theo grabbed onto the nearest shelf, knocking over several specimen jars, to keep from falling down.  It was as if every pleasurable nerve in his body had been turned on at once, and Theo couldn’t help the passionate scream that escaped his lips.  
  
The creature was highly amused by Theo’s responsiveness.  _While I am your master, as you can see I am not...cruel.  You will enjoy our time together, I assure you._  
  
It was like an orgasm that went on for minutes instead of seconds, and that one taste was enough to hook Theo.  That, and the fact that the creature was steadily eroding Theo’s resistance from within.  “I’ve got to have more of that,” Theo eventually moaned as his fear and objections crumbled.  
  
_We want the same thing, you and I,_ the creature simpered.  What a responsive host this Theo Raeken was.  
  
More than anything else, Theo wanted power.  That was, after all, why he had returned to Beacon Hills.  The creature wanted power as well.  Power, and the chance to spread its own kind.  Like a virus, Theo thought.  Rather than be insulted, the creature took this assessment as a compliment.  
  
Their synced thoughts landed on the same thing at once - the desire for greatness, to simply conquer.  Perhaps it was only natural that Theo’s thoughts went right to the biggest obstacle that stood between him and his personal rise to power.  
  
_A True Apha is here???_   The inquiry was a primal roar inside of Theo’s mind.  _We must have him!_   The parasite’s desire was so strong that Theo actually took several steps towards the door, compelled as he was to follow his new master’s will.  
  
Theo laughed.  “You know, I think you and I will get along just fine after all,” he whispered.  
  
The Black agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo and the Black set their sights on a True Alpha...
> 
> Sorry/not sorry. Scott in peril is such a hot thing!

Theo sat in the top row of the bleachers, watching Beacon Hill’s lacrosse team practice.  The parasite currently manifested itself as his clothing - black shirt, black jeans...it was the only covering that Theo would ever need now that the two were bonded, and right now it was simply camouflaging itself.  No use drawing attention to themselves when it wasn’t necessary.  As much as the parasite loathed to hide its greatness in the world, sometimes discretion was the better part of valor.  
  
Even so, the “clothes” that Theo wore were quite flattering.  He’d drawn numerous furtive, appreciative glances from both girls and boys on his way through the school.  And with Theo’s enhanced hearing, he’d been able to catch some of the murmured admiration that had been directed his well.  It all served to further inflate Theo’s already impressive ego.  
  
Apparently, his ass in these pants was a sight to behold.  
  
Theo sighed in agreement with his master.  It did indeed suck when you were the best, and everyone around you was unable to fully appreciate it.  
  
_That is him, number 11?_ the creature asked as they observed the players on the field.  
  
Theo’s pupils dilated as he watched Scott McCall practice his drills with the rest of the team.  “Yes, that’s him,” he murmured.  Theo knew he could simply ‘think’ to his new master, but he still found a measure of comfort in speaking aloud.  
  
_He looks strong_ , the creature observed.  Scott’s athleticism was evident for all to see - he was by far the best player out there.  The parasite didn’t sound wary to Theo...rather, it sounded eager.  _The best hosts are the most difficult to break,_ it acknowledged.  There was a definite measure of pleasure in a good hunt.  
  
There was a break in the play on the field, and Scott paused to lift his shirt, using the hem to wipe the sweat from his face.  Even from as far away as he was sitting, Theo could appreciate the short, teasing glimpse of Scott’s sweat-slicked abs.  He wanted to see more, wanted to see all of Scott.  There was so much pent-up lust and aggression that Theo couldn’t wait to unleash on his former friend.  
  
The creature found itself agreeing with his current host’s attractions.  The True Alpha that they had set their sights on was a fine specimen indeed.  The whistle sounded, and Scott jogged off for another round of drills.  Even the ancient creature could appreciate the way that the lose athletic shorts complimented Scott’s butt and legs.  Just as it had been able to appreciate Theo’s form, it would seem that this new potential host was just as appealing.  
  
Practice was almost over, but to Theo and the creature’s irritation, Coach held Scott back with a shrill blast of his whistle.  Theo growled in annoyance as he overheard Coach order Scott to remain behind and run more laps.  Apparently, the alpha werewolf wasn’t tired enough for Coach’s standards.  
  
_Patience,_ the Black simpered.  _We can wait._  
  
“And...this would be much easier if we were all alone,” Theo added with a sly grin as he watched the rest of the lacrosse team file off of the field and Scott began his laps.  “Don’t want any interruptions, do we Scotty?”  
  
\---  
  
Everyone else had already changed and gone by the time Scott finished his extra laps and made his way towards the locker room.  Theo and his master couldn’t have been more pleased - they couldn’t have planned this any better even if they tried.  Theo followed Scott at a safe distance and quietly snuck into the locker room after him.  
  
The smell of the room caused Theo to wrinkle his nose in disgust - all the cleaning chemicals and body sprays in the world couldn’t compensate for the smell of sweat, teenaged angst, and hormones that permeated the place like a stain.  
  
As Theo quietly locked the deadbolt on the door behind him, he caught a whiff of the freshest scent in the room - Scott.  Oh to be sure, the alpha smelled sweaty.  But rather than being gross, Scott’s smell turned Theo on.  The deep, musky scent of him was the best thing that Theo had smelled in a long time, and he had to suppress a groan.  Deeper than the smells of sweat and grass that came from Scott’s workout were the subtler scents of leather from Scott’s motorcycle jacket, spices from cooking at home, and the unique, pleasant sent of his flesh itself.  
  
Theo came around the last row of lockers to find Scott facing away from him as he changed.  He had just taken off his uniform top and pads, and Theo’s mouth practically watered as he took in the broad spread of Scott’s bare shoulders.  The muscles in Scott’s back rippled appealingly beneath smooth, tan skin as he moved.  Theo’s gaze then drifted appreciatively down the dip of his spine to Scott’s trim waist, where his gym shorts were slung low on his hips.  
  
_Yessssss,_ the creature hissed in Theo’s mind as they watched Scott bend over to untie his shoes.  The athlete’s gym shorts conformed to his ass as he stretched and moved about, the thin fabric molding around each supple cheek.  Was Scott not wearing any underwear...?  _He is perfect,_ the parasite said.  _I see why you desire him._  
  
Theo waited for Scott to unwittingly finish his show of removing his cleats before he cleared his throat.  Scott straightened and turned, and his handsome face with that damned perfect, crooked jaw split into a smile when he saw Theo.  “Hey man!” Scott greeted.  “Didn’t hear you come in.  What’s up?”  
  
With a concerted effort Theo focused his gaze on Scott’s face rather than his bared, muscular torso.  “Oh, not much.  Just came by to see you after practice.  What’d you do to piss of Coach and make him keep you late?” he asked.  Translation: who or what do we need to thank for giving us this opportunity to catch you alone and...vulnerable?  
  
Scott shrugged and smiled that easy-going grin again.  “Sometimes I forget that I should act tired like everyone else,” he said.  The alpha chuckled and added, “I think Coach takes it as an insult if we’re not all about to drop dead by the end of practice.  But I guess I don’t mind.  The chance to run more just gives me extra time to think.”  
  
“I see...,” Theo replied.  This small talk is killing me, he thought to himself.  His master agreed - he could sense the parasite’s anticipation building, a nervous buzz felt through the very clothing that he was wearing.  The desire to claim, to hunt, to breed, was growing stronger and stronger.  
  
“Um...,” Scott trailed off as he finally noticed the strange look that Theo was giving him.  “So, are you trying out a new style or something?” he asked with a nervous laugh as he gestured towards the other boy. Scott was surprised to see Theo dressed in all black - he hadn’t figured him to be the goth type.  And the shirt he was wearing...it was a tight, form-fitting tee like one would wear to work out, and it glistened and shimmered ever so slightly beneath the locker room’s lights.  The shirt rode up slightly as Theo leaned against the lockers, exposing a sliver of firm stomach.  
  
“What?” Theo replied after an awkwardly long pause.  He glanced down at himself and couldn’t help but grin.  “Oh, I guess you could say that.  Why, do you like what you see?”    
  
When he looked back up there was a glint in Theo’s eyes that made Scott just a little bit nervous.  “It’s...definitely unique,” Scott acknowledged.  
  
“I’d bet you’d look hot like this, too.”  The words tumbled from Theo’s lips before he could stop them.  
  
Scott frowned.  This conversation, this whole encounter actually, was getting a little weird in his opinion.  “Thanks...I think,” he replied slowly.  “Hey...did you need something, Theo?  I just need to shower up and change.  Do you want to talk after?”  
  
Oh, yes, Theo thought to himself.  The steady drip-drip of arousal that he was feeling was cracking open into a flood.  I need to bend you over the nearest table and fuck that fat ass of yours.  Listen to you howl as you’re taken...  
  
_We would both enjoy that,_ the creature agreed.  _We should really just take him now, while we are alone._  
  
Theo began to step towards Scott, causing the other boy to back up involuntarily.  “Dude, are you feeling okay?  Whatever this is...just give me five minutes and we can talk about it, yeah?”  Something really seemed off with Theo, but Scott just couldn’t figure it out...  
  
Theo’s gaze darted over to the showers before returning to Scott.  He couldn’t help but stare at Scott’s broad chest, watch the way his muscles moved with every breath in and out.  Theo noticed that Scott’s nipples were hard.  Scott was all but naked, alone and defenseless...  It would be a simple matter to drag him into the showers to have the creature force itself on him there.  YES, his master agreed, reading Theo’s mind like a book even as he formed his thoughts.  _There would be perfect.  No interruptions, and any...messes would be easy to clean up._  
  
Scott was so sweet.  So naive.  So good.  He really was perfect.  Theo forced a smile, but it came out more like a grimace.  “Sure, we definitely need to talk.  Just...get cleaned up.  I’ll wait.”  
  
Scott hooked his thumbs beneath his waistband as he prepared to strip off his shorts, but paused and arched an eyebrow at Theo.  “A little privacy, man?” he asked, chuckling nervously.  
  
Theo chuckled and shook his head.  “Right...sorry,” he said as he made to turn away.  He was thrumming with nervous energy now.  The Black, masquerading as his clothes, was practically rippling against his heated skin in anticipation.  
  
As soon as Theo heard the whisper of Scott’s gym shorts being shed the tentative grip on his control snapped.  Inside his head the parasite’s drive to take another host became irresistible, and as one they made the decision to attack.  Theo turned around with a growl, which in turn quickly choked in his throat when he caught sight of their victim again.  Perfect, he thought.  
  
Scott McCall was naked save for a white jockstrap, which he was just about to slide down his legs when Theo pounced.  
  
“Theo, what are you - hey!”  Scott yelled when Theo vaulted over the bench in the middle of the aisle, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him back into the lockers.  “What the hell’s wrong with you, man!” Scott screamed as his hands scrambled for purchase against Theo’s arm.  
  
Theo pressed himself up against Scott’s body, and he relished the sight of Scott’s beautiful brown eyes widening in shock.  “You’re going to be so good for it, Scotty,” Theo hissed in his face.  “You’re gonna look so hot as it takes you.”  
  
“What are you...talking about?” Scott gasped as Theo continued to squeeze his neck.  The True Alpha extended his claws, pressed his hands against Theo’s face and chest, and shoved with all of his might.  
  
The former chimera lost his grip on his victim and flew backwards, tripping over the bench to end up sprawled on his ass on the floor.  A ragged series of claw marks across Theo’s face healed before Scott’s eyes.  And not only that...the rends in his black shirt were knitting themselves back together as well.  
  
Theo merely smiled and tilted his head back and forth, cracking his neck.  “Oh, so you want to get freaky?” he laughed with a dark smile as he touched the healed wounds on his face.  “I can work with that,” Theo smirked and climbed to his feet.  
  
Scott snarled, his eyes blazing crimson as fangs formed in his mouth.  Theo growled right back as he wolfed out...but instead of the gold of a beta wolf, an inky blackness slid over his eyes.  
  
The sight made Scott freeze for a second.  “What _are_ you...?” he gasped, his words lisping around his fangs.  
  
Theo’s evil smile only widened.  “I’m better in every way, Scott,” he replied.  “And if you’d just relax, we’ll make you better, too.”  
  
Theo was grinning maniacally, looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream.  Scott felt distinctly like the cream in that analogy.  He extended a clawed hand towards Theo, carefully, like a peace offering.  “Whatever has happened to you, we can fix it,” he said.  “Just...calm down, Theo.  Come with me and we’ll figure it out.”  
  
It wasn’t what Theo wanted to hear.  “No!” he snapped, his black eyes narrowing.  “Nothing’s wrong with me!  I’m perfect!”  
  
The monster that was Theo leapt forward faster than Scott thought possible, taking him by surprise.  The hand Scott had offered in peace was caught and used to spin him around, and quicker than he could respond Scott was shoved violently to the floor.  He landed hard on his stomach with a pained grunt, temporarily dazed and disorientated.  Blood welled up from where he’d bit his own lip.  
  
As the True Alpha lay stunned on the floor Theo took a moment to admire the plump swell of Scott’s bare ass, framed as it was by the straps of his jock.  The white straps contrasted beautifully with Scott’s caramel skin, and Theo smirked when he realized that Scott’s butt was just as tan as the rest of his body.  Theo thought it was the most sensual thing that he had ever seen.  “We need to leave that on,” he murmured.    
  
The master laughed in Theo’s mind.  _If you wish.  I can work around it,_ it chuckled.  _You like that look?_  
  
“Oh, yes,” Theo answered aloud.  “Yes, I most certainly do.”  
  
As Theo stalked towards Scott’s fallen form, the “jeans” that he was wearing began to ripple and shift.  For a brief moment his clothing turned semi-liquid, almost fazing back into the slime that was the creature’s base form.  Then the ooze on Theo’s lower body began to slither up his legs, gathering in on itself until Theo was left wearing only his tight muscle shirt...and a black jockstrap.  The thrill of the hunt was coursing through Theo’s veins, and he could feel his cock swelling in anticipation.  
  
Theo couldn’t help but preen at his own reflection, just a little, as he passed in front of a mirror.  
  
Scott was rapidly regaining his senses.  He groaned as he planted his hands on the floor and struggled to rise to his feet.  Theo took a moment to admire the play of muscles along the alpha’s spine - the dimples at his lower back, just above the waistband of his jock, deepened for a tantalizing moment as Scott struggled to stand up.  
  
“Here, let me help you,” Theo said dryly as he reached down and grabbed Scott unceremoniously by the back of his neck.  Scott shouted in pain as he was hauled only partially to his feet - Theo kept him purposely off-balance as he dragged him into the shower room, and the whole way Scott’s bare feet scrambled for purchase on the slick floor.  Scott struggled and fought, but Theo was now much too strong to be resisted.  
  
With a pained grunt Scott was forcefully slammed back into the tiled wall.  “Theo, stop -”  Scott was cut off when Theo slammed their mouths together, kissing and biting at Scott’s lips.  Theo moaned as he tasted the blood from Scott’s split lip.  
  
“I...we’ve waited so long for this, Scott,” Theo panted as he nuzzled the side of Scott’s face after coming up for a breath.  “We’ve waited so long for you.”  
  
Scott growled, a low dangerous noise, as he dug his claws into Theo’s wrist.  “Let...me...go!” he snarled through bared fangs.  
  
Theo merely tilted his head coyly to the side as he regarded the other boy.  “I don’t think so, Scotty.”  Amazingly, Theo was only using a single hand around Scott’s neck to keep him pinned in place.  Using his other hand, Theo reached up, grabbed a fistful of Scott’s hair, and slammed his head back into the wall hard enough that he cracked the tile.  
  
“Ah!” Scott cried out.  The crimson sheen leached away from the True Alpha’s gaze as his vision swam from the pain.  
  
“We’re going to have to do something about your claws, Scotty,” Theo said easily.  The struggle hadn’t tired him out in the slightest.    
  
Scott slumped forward for a second, and Theo used the opportunity to grasp both of Scott’s wrists and pin them to the wall just over his head.  “What...?” Scott moaned as he felt something...strange.  It felt like something was leaking from Theo’s hands, a strange ooze that tingled against his skin as it flowed over Scott’s wrists.  What the hell was this?  Scott grunted and struggled, but whatever was wrapped around his wrists was now adhered tightly to the wall.  He was stuck.  
  
Theo sighed in contentment as he pressed his body flush against his victim's.  He grinned at the breathy little whimpers the Scott let out when Theo slowly rubbed their bulges together.  Scott cringed when he felt Theo’s erection.  And now that the alpha’s hands were trapped, Theo was free to explore his prize.  “You’ll love this, Scott, I promise,” Theo said as he caressed Scott’s tense biceps.  After a moment he rested his palms against Scott’s chest - his pecs were firm and tight beneath the skin as Scott kept fighting to break free.  
  
“Theo, man...”  Scott trailed off with a gasp as Theo tweaked a taut nipple.  “Theo, let me go.  Please don’t do this,” he begged.  
  
“Shhhh, Scotty,” Theo hissed as he pressed a finger against the other boy’s lips.  “I fought it at first, too, but it’s so worth it.”  
  
Theo lightly kicked at Scott’s ankles, sliding his legs apart so that he could wedge himself between Scott’s thighs.  Scott had always been just a little bit taller than Theo - the angle was perfect for Theo’s hard cock to catch underneath Scott’s bulge as he thrust up against his captive, the fabric of their jocks catching and sliding against one another in a way that made Theo’s eyes roll back with pleasure.  He couldn’t wait to get Scott as hard as he was.  
  
Realization of just how much trouble he was really in began to dawn on Scott’s mind.  “Fuck...oh, fuck,” he moaned.  
  
Theo grabbed Scott’s hair again and turned his head to the side so that he could nuzzle the werewolf’s neck.  Scott could only groan his objection.  “Hmmm, indeed,” Theo sighed.  “That’s pretty much what’s about to happen.”  
  
_You have played enough,_ the Black’s voice boomed inside of Theo’s head.  
  
The ripple of pleasure seemed to start in Theo’s toes and shoot all the way up to the top of his skull.  He moaned like a slut and briefly sagged against Scott as his knees weakened from the sensations that he was feeling.  His master was so good to him...  And he couldn’t wait to share this with Scott.  Actually, he wouldn’t have to wait much longer at all.  
  
He could feel it starting.  Theo could feel his clothes losing their form as the Black began to shift.  The familiar, pleasant tingle of the creature’s slime sticking to his skin, conforming to his muscles, sliding across his flesh.  It was time to multiply, and to claim another host.  Other creatures like it had managed to claim an alpha werewolf before, just not anyone in its direct genealogy.  But a True Alpha?  It was unheard of.  They were so rare, and not easily...overcome.  This would be a treat, indeed.  It would be remembered for eons for this.  
  
Theo’s hands drifted down Scott’s sides and settled on the werewolf’s hips.  His fingers dug into Scott’s skin, holding him in place with bruising strength.  The tight shirt that he was wearing finally dissolved into oily black ooze, which began to lengthen and grow a section of itself out from the center of Theo’s body towards their helpless victim.  
  
Scott’s eyes widened in panic and he bucked hard against Theo’s unnaturally strong hold, but because of how Theo had wedged himself between his legs he couldn’t even kick his way free.  “The fuck is that?” he demanded in horror.  Whatever was on Theo, he did NOT want it on him.  He tried to yank his hands free, but they remained stuck to the wall above his head.  “Theo, stop it!”    
  
Tendrils of black...something...were stretching out from Theo’s body towards Scott.  He tried to suck in his belly, to twist away, but whatever had taken over Theo would not be denied.  He gasped as the tentacles made contact with the skin of his stomach, just below his ribs, and began to pool across his defined abs.  The instant it touched him Scott felt his skin thrum with a strange sensation, and immediately he felt the presence of...something else, someone else...trying to encroach into his own mind.  
  
“You feel it, don’t you Scott?” Theo asked in a low voice.  The glossy black sheen had faded from his eyes, leaving his manic expression as the only hint that he was not himself anymore.  “That’s how it starts.  It just has to touch you.  And once it has you, it won’t ever let go.”   
  
Scott was having none of it.  “Theo...fight this!  Fight it,” he pleaded.  “You have to - ah!” he gasped as the rising slick lapped at the base of his pectorals, and a tendril shot out to wrap itself around his left nipple, tightening around the sensitive nub.  Soon enough the slime slid over the rest of Scott's chest, and as Theo watched it began to gently grope and knead Scott's pecs like the hands of a lover.  
  
“It’s good, isn’t it?” Theo asked.  His gaze dropped down to follow the creature’s advance across Scott’s body with a hungry expression.  “It’ll make you feel wonderful, Scotty, I promise.”  As Theo spoke, Scott could feel his own dick begin to thicken and swell with unwilling interest inside his jock.  The fear and horror was an aphrodisiac all of its own.  
  
The slime slithered down Scott’s flat abdomen.  The feeling of the ooze filling his navel caused Scott to hiss and clench his teeth - his lower belly had always been a sensitive spot for him, and right now it felt like dozens of tongues were licking and teasing his skin.  It felt...really, really good.  
  
“Ungh...no!  Stop...,” Scott snarled as tendrils slid down the crease of his adonis lines, slipping steadily closer towards his groin.  The tentacles reached the waistband of his jockstrap and paused for a moment, as though contemplating.  It didn’t take them long to make up their mind - they flattened themselves out and pushed beneath the elastic of Scott’s waistband, zeroing in on their goal.  
  
The sensations that were cascading over him were nearly overwhelming, and Scott couldn’t stop the embarrassing moan that escaped him.  His head snapped back against the wall so hard that he broke more tiles.  The sentient black slime surged into the pouch of his jockstrap, filling and stretching it out, as coils of the creature looped themselves all around Scott’s cock and balls.  
  
“Fuck!” Scott shouted.  His cock rapidly hardened the rest of the way as the creature twisted and tightened around his sensitive glands.  All of the blood in his body rushing south left him light-headed - it all felt so sick and wrong, but it also felt so, so good.  
  
Theo took it all in through wide, lust-filled eyes.  This was...incredible!  He could feel everything that his master did - it was like it was his own fingers that were gliding across Scott’s smooth skin, feeling his muscles strain and flex.  Teasing and tweaking his nipples.  It was like he himself was jacking Scott’s thick cock, playing with his sensitive balls...driving the True Alpha mad with pleasure, forcing him closer and closer to the edge where the parasite could claim him.  
  
Theo couldn’t help himself.  He surged forward and captured Scott’s lips with his own again, kissing him hard, pouring all of his desire and adoration into the action.  The former chimera swore he felt Scott kissing him back for a brief second, and he couldn’t help but smile at the broken noises that the alpha was making.  
  
He drew back with a gasp.  “Do you understand now, Scott?” he asked.  “Isn’t this amazing?”  
  
Scott’s breath hitched as the creature squeezed and stroked his cock again, and his brown eyes fluttered back open.  “I don’t want this,” he whimpered.  “Theo, please...”  
  
“Oh, it’s okay, baby,” Theo cooed.  Now that the Black had a grasp on him, Theo released his grip on Scott’s hips and brought his hands up to cup his former friend’s face.  “Everything’s going to fine.  You’ll see, Scotty.  Just let it happen.”  Theo’s thumbs brushed away the traces of a few tears from Scott’s eyelashes.  
  
Scott’s mind was feeling muzzy and scrambled, and the will to fight was draining rapidly from him.  “What...what’s going to happen to me?” he asked.  The...slime, or tentacles...oozed around Scott’s flanks to meet at his lower back.  He shuddered within the creature’s slick embrace.  
  
Theo could feel that the parasite was intent on its on work, so he answered on his own.  “It’s, well...,” he trailed off with a laugh that was almost bashful.  “It wants you, Scott.  Wants you so bad.  Do you have any idea how desirable you are?  You have so much power and potential - when the creature heard about it you, it couldn’t wait to claim you.  And to be honest I want you, too.  I was just never brave enough to act on it before.  But don’t worry about the details - all that isn’t important right now.  It’ll make sense in the end.  Trust me!”  
  
Scott’s eyes glistened with more tears.  “Why?” he wondered.  He sounded drugged by this point.  Theo could hear the parasite squelching as it continued to work Scott’s body.  
  
“It wants a True Alpha,” Theo replied.  “Hmmm, I can’t even imagine how powerful you two will be.”  Theo chuckled and pressed his own bulge up against Scott’s again - he enjoyed the way Scott’s eyes popped wide as he sucked in a sharp breath.  Through the two thin layers of fabric he could feel the creature moving inside of the pouch of Scott’s jock as it edged him closer and closer to orgasm.  Theo leaned back in, placed his lips right beside Scott’s head.  “It wants you to cum, Scott,” he whispered.  Then he licked Scott’s ear.  “That’s how it gets you.  Just cum, Scotty.”  
  
The words sent a thrill of horror and anticipation surging through Scott, and the slime that was slowly but inexorably consuming his body shivered back in response.  He blinked, tried to clear his head.  “No...,” he groaned.  “No!” he said again, stronger this time.  “Get out of my head!”  
  
_Oh, he is strong,_ the creature spoke.  In the short time that they had been bonded Theo didn’t think he had ever heard his master so pleasure-drunk.  _I love his fight, his spirit._  
  
“We’ll just have to fix that then, won’t we,” Theo sighed.  Scott growled at this, and his irises began to glow red again with supernatural light.  “Sometimes you just don’t know when to quit.  It’s endearing and a little annoying...but I guess I can admire that.”  
  
Scott’s features glistened with a fresh sheen of sweat, and the tendons in his neck throbbed.  “When I get out of this, I’ll -” Scott snarled, but Theo interrupted him.  
  
“You’ll what, Scott?”  Theo shook his head in fond exasperation.  “You don’t understand yet.  There’s no getting away, man. It’s already got you.”  
  
Scott opened his mouth to reply, but then his eyes flared wide in fresh alarm and all that came out was a strangled moan.  The parasite was spreading again - oily tendrils were sliding out of the bottom of Scott’s jock, moving along his taint and sticking to the inside of his thighs.  The slime at the base of Scott’s back also sent tendrils downward to probe intimately between his ass cheeks.  What felt disgustingly like a slick tongue was licking its way up along the crack of his ass, and Scott shuddered reflexively and clenched his muscles.  He tried to close his legs, to protect himself, but Theo wouldn’t let him.  The other boy kept himself pressed tightly between Scott’s thighs, turning Scott’s weak struggles into a sensual dance, a hot slide of sweat and skin.  Theo kept frotting his own bulge up against Scott’s trapped cock, getting off on the feeling of his master drawing pleasure so unwillingly, but so beautifully, from Scott.  
  
Theo’s eyes lit up with new glee.  He could feel where his master was going with this.  “Quit fighting it, man!  This is the best part!”  Then Theo’s gaze narrowed, and he whispered in a conspiratorial tone, “I wish it was me about to fuck you.  But I can wait...I’ll get my turn soon enough.”  
  
Theo dropped his hands down to Scott’s butt, gripping him between the bands of his jock.  He marveled at the way that Scott’s ass filled his hands, fit perfectly in his grasp.  The muscles were firm and toned, yet supple - he really wanted to smack that ass, to see just how much it would jiggle for him.  He really wanted to feel those smooth cheeks pressed tightly against his hips as he thrust his cock as deep into Scott’s hot body as it would go.  
  
The terror in Scott’s eyes was a beautiful thing to behold as Theo used his hands to spread his clenched cheeks apart.  Theo didn’t really need to help his master like this...but the look on the alpha’s face alone was worth it as the slime pushed itself deep between Scott’s plump ass cheeks, pressing insidiously against his tight hole.  It teased him...the creature’s tendrils breached his tight ring of muscle but then withdrew, only to repeat the process several more times.  Each time the tentacle penetrated just a little bit deeper, exerting its dominance over Scott an inch at a time, like the Devil himself was slowly rimming him open.    
  
The next time the tentacle pressed into his tight ass, it didn’t withdraw.  Scott groaned as the tendril instead burrowed deeper into his body, relentlessly filling him up.  “Oh shit...  Ah!” he gasped when the creature found the hard bundle of nerves that was his prostate.  The tentacle continued to wriggle about inside of him, and Scott could feel it expanding and getting thicker.  As a whole it began to thrust upwards in a relentless rhythm, a motion that had Scott’s bare feet fighting for traction on the shower room floor as he struggled to lift himself away from the invasion.  But with the way that his arms were bound over his head and how Theo had forced his legs apart, he couldn’t get any strength or leverage.    
  
More tentacles were teasing at the aching rim of Scott’s hole.  He keened when they stretched his abused entrance even wider so that they could force themselves into his body.  Scott tried to get away from the penetration, but all he could manage was to arch his back like a slut begging for more.  The motion only served to draw attention to the beautifully taut muscles in Scott’s abdomen, which tightened and quivered visibly beneath the slime that was molding itself over his body.  
  
Theo took it all in through eyes blown wide with a savage lust.  Watching Scott succumb, slowly but surely, to the parasite’s control was the sweetest kind of victory.  “That’s it, Scotty...,” Theo hissed.  He continued to grope and massage Scott’s plush ass, knowing that he was only heightening the sensations that the alpha was feeling as his hole was invaded.  
  
Ropes and tendrils of slime continued to advance their way around Scott, wrapping around his chest to meet at his back, behind his shoulders.  They wound their way down around Scott’s muscular thighs, down his calves, and up his taut biceps, licking and absorbing away the sweat from his struggles.  Soon enough they would be pulling another type of fluid from the werewolf’s body.  The True Alpha would cum eventually.  Then the parasite would own him completely, mind and body.  
  
Scott hadn’t even realized that he’d checked out, lost complete track of time, until he felt a tendril of slime creep up his chest.  It filled the dip of his clavicle, as it slowly inched up the boy’s throat.  “Ah!  Fuck...,” Scott moaned as the tentacle coiled around his neck like a hungry python.  He tried to arch his neck, tilt his face away from the creature’s advances.  His whimpers were cut off with a strangled gurgle as the tendril began to constrict, digging into the tender skin of his throat.  It wrapped around his neck a second time, slithering into place just beneath his crooked jaw.  
  
Scott’s frantic gasps for breath were answered with another bruising kiss from Theo, who was more than happy to shove his tongue past Scott’s panting lips to lick at the inside of his mouth.  Scott’s eyes flew wide when Theo fully sealed his mouth over his own, cutting off his air save for what he could barely suck in through his nose.  The constant pounding of his ass and against his prostate, the tentacles slithering and squeezing around his cock and balls, the pinching and pulling of his nipples.  Just the relentless stimulation EVERYWHERE...it was all driving him closer to the brink.  Now he couldn’t even breathe properly, and it set his mind to spinning.  It felt like his balls were literally swollen with his pent up seed.  Scott’s ability to form a coherent thought was being steadily eroded, and he couldn’t do a thing to stop it.  
  
Theo pulled back just when Scott’s vision was starting to swim and he thought he would pass out.  All of Scott’s muscles went deliciously loose for a second, bringing him right to the cusp of orgasm, but at the last second a tentacle tightened like a vice around the base of his hard cock and heavy balls.  “No...!” Scott cried before he could stop himself.  
  
_Are you begging for it yet, Alpha?_ a foreign voice snarled inside of Scott’s mind.  
  
Theo’s eyes danced in perverse merriment.  “You hear it, don’t you?” he asked.  
  
Scott growled, ashamed at how he had slipped up, even if only for a second.  “I won’t - ungh!”  His voice was cut off when the tentacles in his ass started to swell up, forming a knot that was lodged tightly against his tender prostate.  
  
_Beg me for your release,_ the creature hissed.  _Plead for your pleasure.  Ask me to own every part of you._  
  
“Never!”  Scott thrashed his head back and forth, but then the coils around his throat tightened again  “Ack...please...,” he choked, and he could faintly hear Theo laughing at him.  
  
_Please what?_ the parasite whispered, it’s tone mocking.  _Speak up, sweet wolf._  
  
The knot lodged deep in his rump began to withdraw, and Scott panicked anew.  There was no way his hole would be able to stretch around that!  Just when the pain finally overtook the pleasure, the parasite shoved the knot back deep into Scott’s guts, nailing his prostate along the way.  The creature thrust up so hard that for a brief moment Scott’s feet were lifted off of the floor.  
  
Scott howled, and Theo had to clamp a hand over his mouth to avoid drawing unwanted attention.  They were so close - it wouldn’t do to be interrupted now.  
  
If it wasn’t for the cock ring around the base of his engorged member Scott would have surely blown his load right then and there.  But the Black wasn’t through playing with its meal just yet.  It already had a willing, able host in Theo.  There was no need to rush this particular conquest - it wanted this True Alpha to ask for it, to cry and sob and plead for it.  He would taste so much sweeter when he did.  
  
_Oh, yes,_ Scott’s would-be master said.  _I do no think I could ever tire of making you scream._  
  
Theo stroked Scott’s sides, enjoying the contrasts between Scott’s heated skin and the slick body of the parasite.  “Do you even realize how lucky you are, Scott?” he said.  “That’s it’s making this so good for you right now?  I’m so jealous of you, Scotty...”  Nothing that Theo could have ever dreamed up would have been half as good as everything that was happening right now, watching Scott McCall come undone in such a wonderful fashion.  
  
_You carry such a heavy burden, wolf,_ the slime creature’s voice spoke within Scott’s mind.  _Let me carry it for you.  You do not have to be so strong all of the time.  Let me help you..._  
  
Scott sobbed.  The monster’s words cut right through to Scott’s heart.  He WAS tired.  So worn out...  He knew he couldn’t keep fighting like this all the time.  Even though he knew the parasite was playing him like an instrument, its words were still so seductive...  Maybe it would be good to just let go.  Give in.  
  
“I don’t...I just don’t know...,” Scott gasped, tears spilling down his flushed cheeks.  “Please...,” he pleaded again.  
  
_Please...what?_ The creature asked.  _Tell me what you want._  
  
Scott could tell that he was balanced on the edge of a knife.  He had no idea how long Theo and the parasite had been whispering so seductively to him.  Everything was blurring together.  How long ago was it that he was out on the lacrosse field, practicing with his teammates?  Scott couldn’t even begin to guess.  He fought and yanked against his bonds again, but made no more progress in freeing himself now than he had in the last time he tried.  And the time before that, and the time before that...  Now it was as if he was resisting only to prove to himself that he really was utterly helpless.  
  
_You are helpless,_ the voice laughed telepathically inside of Scott’s head.  The slime coating Scott’s chest visibly tightened and pinched around his sore nipples, making him wince and arch his back even more.  _But only for now.  Give in to me, and you will never be helpless again!  I promise..._  
  
“I...I want to...ungh!” his train of thought was interrupted as the thick mass of tentacles around his cock and balls tightened and rippled, stroking him from base to tip.  Several tendrils seemed to catch on the head of his erection, pausing for a moment to make his nerves sing, before finally slipping over the crown of his hard cock.  Scott’s jockstrap was stuffed so full of slime and tentacles that the straps were digging uncomfortably into his hips and thighs, and when the bands and elastic finally gave way from the pressure he was too far gone to even notice or care.  
  
The Black could feel its victim weakening.  The True Alpha had put up a valiant fight, but he was about to give in.  They all did, eventually.  Ropes of slime squeezed even tighter around the base of the boy’s cock and around his swollen balls, forcing another shout from lips.  _Beg for it, Scott McCall.  I want to hear the True Alpha of Beacon Hills beg me like a whore to let him cum.  Beg knowing that only I will ever give you anything pleasurable ever again!_  
  
Scott finally snapped.  He couldn’t think straight anymore, couldn’t think at all, and he just wanted it to be over.  His entire existence had been reduced down to the most basic need to find release.  Scott’s entire body was on edge, thrumming with bottled-up pleasure - his entire mind was consumed with the obsession to just get off, and now nothing else mattered.  The fact that the parasite was relentlessly seeking out and stimulating every pleasurable nerve in his body was not helping matters.  
  
“Fucking hell!” Scott screamed, his voice hoarse and scratchy.  If the monster didn’t let him blow his load soon, Scott thought he might actually die.  Death by blue balls.  Edged until he expired.  “Please!  Oh, please, let me cum!  I’ll do anything...anything!  Please!”  
  
_Would you really do...anything, Alpha?_ the Black asked, its voice sibilant in Scott’s mind.  _Would you let me own you?  Control you?  Would you become my servant?_  
  
“Yes!” Scott shouted.  “Fuck yes!  I’d do all that, please!”  Tentacles twisted savagely around Scott’s bound cock again, and the alpha shuddered and tensed.  He would have cum long ago if not for the cock ring.  
  
The Black had Scott McCall right where he wanted him.  _Give in...  Surrender to me.  Submit._  
  
More tears were flowing down Scott’s cheeks, and the tentacles buried deep in his tight ass were thrusting up in a merciless rhythm that left Scott writhing in his bonds, punching out the sweetest little mewls and gasps past his chapped lips.  
  
Scott was done for!  “I give up, I submit!” he gasped, the breath having been driven from his lungs, and he was so wound up that he could barely inhale again.  “I just need to cum!”  It was the only thing Scott could think about now.    
  
“Please!  Master...”  
  
It finally happened.  The cock rings that had been preventing his orgasm finally relaxed.  Scott’s balls clenched and his cock erupted, thick jets of cum shooting out into the waiting grip of the Black.  His stuffed hole clenched up, his toes curled...every muscle in Scott’s body tightened like a bowstring.  Scott tried to howl, to scream, but the force of his orgasm in that moment was as such that he didn’t have any breath to spare.  His eyes rolled back and time seemed to freeze as his brain simply overloaded.  Scott’s trapped body shook and spasmed with each contraction of his orgasm, and the parasite drank up every bit of release that he had to offer.  
  
Scott’s climax was the greatest mental relief that he had ever experienced, like it was an event that he’d been waiting for his whole life.  He felt...drained...in a way that he couldn’t quite describe.  But at the same time a feeling of inescapable dread was also welling up within him.  It had felt so, so good...but he also understood that he had mad a terrible mistake in giving in.  Scott knew that by cumming, by begging as he had, that he had crossed a line from which there was no going back.  
  
Scott hung limp in his bonds, gasping for breath.  Theo was cooing reassurances in his ear, but the words were lost to Scott.  The foreign presence in Scott’s mind was growing stronger, more pronounced.  He could feel it welling up inside of him, unstoppable and irresistible.  Scott felt like he had been standing on the shore of the ocean, only to find that the waves were rising up to swallow him whole.  He turned to run, but it as too late.  
  
The wave took Scott’s feet out from under him and buried him beneath the water, leaving Scott spinning and swirling in the current as he struggled to figure out which way was up again.  Barely contained panic gripped Scott’s mind - he knew he couldn’t hold his breath forever.  
  
Finally, Scott caught a glimpse of the light, and be began to swim for the surface with all of his might.  But as he watched the water began to darken and turn viscous, turning inky and opaque.  The light was blotted out, and Scott felt like he was struggling through thick oil.  
  
I’m going to die, Scott thought to himself.  
  
_I would never let any harm to to my own,_ the parasite hissed as it enveloped Scott’s consciousness.  _And make no mistake, you belong to me now, Scott McCall._  
  
\---  
  
It was an amazing, intimate thing to watch as Scott came apart, Theo thought.  He could literally smell all of the conflicting emotions that were radiating off of the other boy.  Terror and arousal were chief among them, and they proved to be a potent cocktail.  The musky tang of Scott’s release was delicious, and the way that the muscles in Scott’s thighs and abdomen clenched and released as he orgasmed was an wonderful, erotic, private show that Theo felt privileged observe.  The alpha’s brow was furrowed as though he were in deep thought, and his lips parted in a sensual gasp.  Pinned to the wall and entangled in the creature’s oily tentacles as he was, Scott was like a work of art that only Theo would get to see.  
  
Gradually Scott’s rapid breaths began to slow down, and the tension began to seep out of his muscles.  Scott’s expression became almost...peaceful.  
  
Scott’s arms came unstuck from the wall, and he staggered on shaky legs until Theo helped him keep his balance.  The inky slime around his body spread out into an even, skintight coating - it held that shape for a few seconds before it began to take the form of more traditional clothing.  
  
“Hey bro, you with me?” Theo asked.  Scott still hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but he certainly wasn’t fighting anymore.  “How do you feel?  Are you okay?”  
  
Scott groaned.  “I feel...,” he trailed off for a moment before he inhaled deeply, as though he was scenting the air for the first time.  Scott’s soulful, deep chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and met Theo’s own ernest gaze.  “Good.  Great, actually,” Scott said slowly.  
  
“Good?” Theo inquired eagerly.  “Great?  Come on...aren’t you ready to take on the world?” Theo asked with a giddy laugh.  
  
“You know,” Scott said as he stood up to his full height.  A sly, cocky grin slid over Scott’s features.  “I think I am ready to take on the world, Theo.  I really think I am.”  
  
And instead glowing with the powerful crimson of an alpha werewolf, Scott’s eyes turned pitch black.


End file.
